Veiled: Directors Cut
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: The Directors Cut of Veiled intent with more scenes and expanded story. StarscreamXprowl, HookXThundercracker. For Optimus Bob, Phoenix13, and Bortah who make stories worth reading. :D


Veiled Intent: Directors Cut

Chapters 1&2: Interrogation & What's Mine

For Optimus Bob, Phoenix13 & Borath: Who make the stories that flood my heart.

Reveiws are lovely ...Remember this is the DIRECTORS CUT...there's alot of things here that were not in my first fic! EXPANSIONS ARE AWESOME!

…This is a version of Veiled Intent with EXTRA scenes and expanded dialogue. MORE DECEPTICON ACTION! WEWT!

Starscream X Prowl, Thundercracker X Hook,

* * *

The light shown down into the mech's optics from above; hot bright lights, that stung his optics and burned at his armor. "I don't know." He tried to adjust his optics to the bright light. He struggled. Shifting his weight "I don't know." His reply for what seemed like a million times this cycle. Gasped out of his vocal processor for lack of anything else to say.

"Lies." The calm offhanded remark came from his interrogator. "All these are ....are Autobot Lies." The voice, a voice he knew well. One that sneered and leered over him. One that would touch him just to torment him. The decepticon's fingers dug into his side pulling at the sensitive neual wires that moved up into his cortex.

"I swear I don't know..." the cruiser said straining. His servos were tied back behind his back. Doorwings tied together behind his head, in a painful and unnatural fashion. "Honestly" he continued. He did know the answer to the Decepticon's query, but knew better than to admit it to the Decepticon. "I have not been in contact with them...I only heard the call from Optimus that Autobots come to earth....that is all."

"We shall see..." Starscream moved the hot light from the cruiser's optics and turned circling around his desk. Prowl vented his manifold in a pant, pleased to be free of the damned light. His systems slowly began to cool down, his fans still working overtime to bring down his rising core temperature.  
Starscream was the second in command of the Decepticons, how ironic that he would be the one to interrogate the SIC of the Autobots. He sat behind his desk and didn't give Prowl a second look as he started to mix and combine chemicals. He acted as though Prowl was not there. Just a simple wall assemblage.

Prowl was hung by heavy chains that wrapped around his arms, neck, door-wings, and legs. His weight was forced forward, and so he hung uncomfortably at an angle. Optics focused on the tiles in the floor as he sighed and discontinued his struggling resigned, for now, to his fate.

The seeker smirked to himself as he worked. The myriad of chemicals at his desk were being mixed slowly following precise calculations from a data-pad. Prowl shifted uncomfortably in the binds that held him to the wall, though he knew he could not escape, he tried to shift for comfort. "Don't struggle." The seeker spoke without looking up from his work. "It is futile." The Autobot did not reply. The seeker's optics looked up. The cruiser's head was hanging down, and as Prowl stared at the floor he knew the seeker was right.

Starsceam could only smile, the Autobot would be silent as he worked which would be welcome. Prowl was no doubt counting floor tiles, Starscream watched his optics dart from one side of the room to the other and back like a type writer.

The cruiser fell into recharge for a Joor before his optics came online. There was a hand on his torso. He looked up slowly to meet Starscream's gaze. "What ...what are you doing?" Prowl asked quietly as he tried to break the fog that lingered over his processor from the needed, though strained, recharge.

"Keeping you alive..." The seeker's curt response did not shock Prowl. "For now..." Starscream shifted his arm and pushed back two panels slowly. He held up a long needle and slowly he twisted it between the panels and injected into the cruiser's main energon line at his arm joint. "You're energon is low." The seeker began to explain; he took out some rubber tape and wrapped it around the cable to keep the IV in and stable.

As the energon drip started Prowl's optics became brighter. Before, his low energy compounded with pain was too much to bear. At least with full tanks he could endure more interrogation. The seeker put a hand on Prowl's helm patting. "We'll try again tomorrow..." Prowl felt like an animal. His head hung low and he shut his optics tight as the seeker turned and exited the lab. Prowl tried to ignore his pain and tried to fal back into recharge. He turned his head looking to the port side window out of Starscreams lab. He could see the stars, they filled him with hope, the beautiful stars.

* * *

"What more have you found Starscream?" The deep voice was quiet and patient. Speaking from the shadows, red eyes peered down at the seeker who was knelt to the ground. "Tell me you have something."

"My lord, interrogation is an art form." He said not making optic contact with the Decepticon war lord. Starscream's optics were to the ground as he spoke head bowed.  
"You have nothing..." It was a statement. "I tired of your excuses Starscream, you grow more an annoyance as my second than remotely helpful."

"My lord..." Starscream raised up his servos pleading. "I just need more time with the Autobot..." he confessed and looked up "I will crack him my lord."

"Your plan Starscream?" The seeker stood at the question his body shifted to the left and he crossed his arms looking away from his leader speaking into the shadows.

"A very ...very deceptive one my lord." He looked down at his clawed digits and smirked looking up at Megatron thoughtfully. "He's as good as emotionally broken, I'm going to get the better of this weakness...."

"Dismissed..."

"Yes my lord..." the seeker bowed "Thank you my lord." The seeker backed away never turning his back until he was well out of Megatron's throne room. As he looked back before the doors could seal he saw shockwave lead a femme bot up to the throne and Megatron's smirk of approval.

Prowl shifted as he came out of Recharge, he started to cycle fresh air though his vents. He groaned and looked around the lab, empty. Starscream had left him alone, again. He almost had hope of trying to attempt to free himself; but the door to the lab hissed open. Starscream entered and made a bee-line for him. Prowl didn't speak.

"We are going to try something ...New." The seeker said and reached up around Prowl's neck and snapped on a digital collar with a large ring at the front. Prowl's optics became concerned. Starscream reached a hand down removing the energon drip quickly without any concern for the Autobot's arm. The tape tearing off his neural lines stung and prowl could feel the sensations flood through him all the way to the tips of his door wings.

Starscream reached up and hooked a chain to the collar and wrapped the other end around his wrist and started to remove the chains on his door-wings, arms, and legs. Prowl couldn't hold himself up when he was released and fell against the Decepticon. Shifting Starscream lifted the bot up in his arms; he moved to the far corner of the room and set the cruiser down on the floor.  
A click and a tile in the floor turned over, the chain was locked down to the ground. Prowl's optics looked up there was a lounger next to him. "You may lay, recharge, or sit on the lounger...however if I tell you to move off of it ...you would do best to listen." The seeker lifted Prowl's face in his hand "Do you understand?" Starscream near spat in his face with such closeness. Prowl considered tossing his helm at the larger mech but made no play to do so.

"Yes...yes Starscream..." Prowl nodded. Starscream released his face and Pushed him forcefully down to the floor. Prowl couldn't find the strength to get up.  
The seeker observed the weak Autobot quietly. "Rest..." For the seeker, it was a simple quiet command. A command Prowl would follow. He reached out as the jet watched and crawled up onto the lounger and collapsed. His optics shuttered and soon the Cruiser was deep in recharge. His door wings flattened down against his back and he groaned in recharge.

Starscream reached down putting Prowl's face in his hand and leaned down close looking him over and smirked. "Stupid Autobot." He whispered and released the mech's face. His hand reached up and touched Prowl's shoulder assembly and he walked along the side of the lounger long clawed fingers going over the mech's body. Starscream let out a sigh. "Handsomely stupid Autobot."

* * *

Days later; Prowl sat on the lounger quietly watching Starscream. He was feeling significantly better now that he was not suspended from the wall. He was starting to know the drill. The seeker's routine was becoming clear. Prowl never spoke unless spoken to, and even then his answer was usually just "Yes Starscream." He lay across the lounger arms up on the arm rest. His head lying over his arms. He always just watched the Seeker when he was present. Prowl had thought Starscream would torture him for looking at him but the seeker never did. Occasionally the seeker even smiled to him.  
The seeker entered the lab and walked angrily to the lounger "OFF!" he barked. Prowl wasted no time jumping down moving to the side of the lounger. The seeker sat down crossed one leg over the other and started to read a data pad. Starscream was muttering expletives and angry threats about ripping mech's heads off. Prowl tried to avoid his optics now more than ever.  
Prowl lay on the floor he turned his back to the lounger and pressed his body as close to it as possible. By doing this, his head would be hidden under the arm of the chair and the seeker would not be able to see him. He could recharge or lay without being watched.

"Autobot..." it was quiet but commanding.

Prowl opened his optics and spoke quietly without moving. "Yes Starscream?"

"Energon..." he said offhandedly. Prowl leaned up and moved slowly forward and reached out with his hand. The collar held him back far enough that he would have to extend his hand to reachthe container where the Energon was stored. Starscream touched his datapad and the small cabinet unlocked. Prowl leaned forward twisting his arm in an uncomfortable fashion. His fingers grabbed the door of the cabinet and opened it slowly and reached inside grabbing a cube and then shut the door.

Prowl scooted back to the seeker and set the cube on the arm of the chair. Starscream put a hand on his helm "Good...as you were." The seeker released him and took the cube in the free hand. He had never once during the exchange had he looked at the Autobot. Starscream was to the point looking at him made it hard to focus on his work.

Curling on the floor, Prowl fought off the defeated feelings that were welling up in his chest. The seeker's arms were long enough, that as he read his arm fell over the side of the lounger; he was petting Prowl's back slowly. Prowl felt like a caged animal but did not move. The back of the seeker's knuckles ran across his back slowly, gently, it was almost endearing the motion and the softness of the touch. Prowl did his best to remain perfectly still. Allowing the seeker this moment was a good sign, the seeker was starting to trust him.

The seeker knew he could not see the Autobot, and the Autobot could not see him. He smirked and used a thumb on the datapad screen to roll the screen up and started to read the reports that were flooding in from the rest of the Nemesis.  
Prowl fell into recharge while the decpticon pet his backstrut softly his systems cycling down.

Starscream leaned forward peering down to him a smirk crossed his face. His claw outstreached he touched prowl's face softly.

* * *

A Joor later; Starscream had finished the reports. He stood walking to his desk he set the data-pad down. Leaving Prowl on the floor, Starscream stood looking over his lab with a quiet reservation. He stepped forward and locked the cabinet holding his energon supply. To keep it out of the Autobot's reach. Knowing how volatile the substance could be; he didn't want it in the cruiser's hands.  
Most of his days the autobot was secluded in the corner with just the lounger, other days he was stuck on the floor. Megatron had tied to get Starscream to dispose of the bot. However Starscream found him far more useful as a slave and pet. After fighting with Megatron; the leader of the decpticons had left the decision to Starscream. Starscream intended to keep him.

The decepticon was fond of his pet, submissive, and broken completely. Prowl was not without his rebellious streaks, but Starscream was able to get past most of them with ease. Starscream was not kind, but neither was he overly cruel. There was common sense about him even with his temper. Prowl found it easiest to just comply even with the simplest of requests.

The seeker made his way to the door and looked back, he turned slowly. His better judgment was washed away and he stepped back into the corner. His arms slid down below the Autobot as he knelt, he pulled the body closer and lifted it up into the chair.

"Yes Starscream?" Prowls optics tried to stay open to listen to any command the seeker had to give him. It was not uncommon for him to be woken to do some menial task.

"It's nothing...rest...I will be in my room." He spoke softly as he set the autobot down. His servos held the mech in his arms for a few long moments. Moments Prowl was not aware of. Starscream closed the distance between their helms and looked at the unconscious cruiser in his arms. Coming back to himself he let Prowl go and leanded back "You're going mad Starscream." He said to himself as he turned, leaving his lab. Prowl never came out of his recharge, he just sank into the vacated seat.

Outisde the lab the doors hissed shut and starscream leaned back against them running his servo over his face_. What has gotten into me?_ He couldn't understand the sensations he was feeling. The pound in his Spark chamber telling him to turn around, to go back there and let the Autobot go was overwhelming. Yes, he wanted to let him go. He wanted the little Autobot to be free, but if he did that, Prowl would run. Away from the lab, the nemisis, and him. No, the best place for prowl was the best place Starscream could think of: Safe in his lab where he could watch over him.

Starscream sealed the door and entered the lock code and turned making his way to his room.  
The door to his quarters opened softly with a hiss and he looked around, he felt so alone here...part of him knew that the night would continue to be like this; Lonely. His spark throbbed. "Get a hold of yourself." He spat and turned looking around the small room slowly finding a datapad from the shelf he moved into his berth room laying back on the berth quietly hoping the reading would ease his aching and confused processor. The Science journal did little to ease his mind, he wanted to write a long communiqué to the publishers and point out the holes in their logic, but even that would not get the cruiser out of his processor.

* * *

Prowl lay on the ground, he'd lost count of the days. Even the date eluded him; he had been putting small hash marks along his knee plate. It wasn't the best system and not knowing how long he had been in stasis before his interrogation, and now imprisonment made it impossible for him to know the accurate date.  
Starscream gave him no indication of anything going on outside the small room, and once he had been brought here his internal chronometer had been disabled by Hook. He didn't know of any Autobot battles, and was given no information about anyone or anything. The only thing he ever heard were minor curses from Starscream regarding Megatron's leadership. Even that was starting to bore the police cruiser. There were some days the seeker worked pleased with himself, and would hum old cybertronian tunes. Some Prowl recognized others he did not. Looking up; he couldn't see Starscream's face, just his legs. He sat in the lounger his hand like always draped over the edge petting Prowl's  
back-strut. The other hand held a data pad that he was sifting through.

Starscream sighed outwardly and pat prowl between his door wings. Prowl bit back a groan as the sensitive joints were touched.

The lab door hissed open. Prowl looked up but did not move; he froze."Starscream!" that voice was unmistaken: Megatron. The petting ceased. Starscream stood pitching his datapad back into his chair.

"Yes my lord!" As Starscream stood the removal of his hands left Prowl cold, and feeling alone. He had gotten use to this prone position on the floor and the tactile touch by the decepticon. Prowl lowered his face to the cold tile tipping his head to one side he shuttered his optics  
facing the side of the lounger.

"You sit here with your play things and chemistry sets..." Megatron accused lowering his voice. His optics focused on the seeker. "What are you doing that takes up so much of your time here? You need to be partroling, and making sure your miscrat seekers are doing their jobs!" His head shifted looking around until his optics settled on the Autobot. "Is it this that keeps you so busy?" his tone flattened inquisitively.

"No my lord...he's an amusement only...a pet ...not a plaything." The seeker turned snatching up the datapad he handed it to the Decepticon leader. "A new idea for saving a majority of the hatchlings....my lord it will work." He quickly pushed the subject away from Prowl. "We can  
save them …our." Prowl heard Starscream freeze, as if rethinking his statement. "Your army....will be massive my lord."

"You know this how?" Megatron looked down into the seeker's optics for a moment before looking at the data. The calculations were sound.

"I have a feeling...Just a theory but I won't know until I have some actual specimens to study oh gracious leader." Starscream cast his optics down he knew when to submit to Megatron, and when to fight him. "Allow me to take some of them...perform clinical trials..." he smiled "better to lose a few ...and gain an army in the end!"

"Very well..." Megatron looked past him again at Prowl. "It's still alive...Starscream explain to me why it is still alive?" Frustration laced Megatron's words and his arms folded across his chest still  
holding the datapad in one servo.

"Yes my lord you said it was at my discretion..." He nodded "He's a good lap dog...I decided to keep Prowl for myself." Starscream turned and looked down at the Autobot. Prowl's optics fluttered open at the sound of his name; his opics though were cast to the side of the chair blankly  
listening. Megatron pushed past the seeker reaching down for Prowl's chain he lifted the Autobot off the ground. Prowl hung by his head in Megatron's grasp. Starscream said nothing only turned his head away slowly."Prowl yes?"

"Yes Megatron..." he nodded slowly not allowing his optics to glace the decepticon lord. The decepticon leader could not deny that the mech was a nice thing, lithe, even features. He shook his head getting it out of his own mind, he had four femmes he didn't need anymore playthings.

"Useless piece of scrap..." Megatron tossed him down hard to the floor; smashing his legs down with force. Starscream's optics shut but he didn't move. Megatron turned "I'll have six of the hatchling pods brought to your lab...you will start work immediately."

"Of course Megatron...Thank you." Starscream bowed to the Decepticon leader as Megatron made his swift exit. Starscream turned to his chair as soon as his leader was out of audio and optic shot. He knelt down beside Prowl. "Are you harmed?" Prowl looked away; optics shuttering so  
as not to look the seeker in the optic. "You are allowed to tell me if he damaged you...I would hope you would."

"My leg..." Prowl reached down, his leg was indeed dented in; he had been forced back down at an awkward angle when Megatron has tossed him back to the ground.

"Yes... I see..." Starscream helped him up into the chair. "Let me get something...it's not too dreadful. I can mend it." He pet Prowl's face and turned making his way to his desk. Prowl nodded. "I am sorry he harmed you." Prowl blinked, sorry, the seeker was sorry? Something panged in his chest, this was most unusual but he decided to play along.

Prowl nodded as the seeker returned and sat down before him, setting to work to unbend the leg joint from its current position, and make sure the calf strut was undamaged. Prowl winced at each touch, and tried to keep himself quiet. Every so once in a while Starscream would stop his  
actions if the Cruiser was in too much pain and pet his leg quietly, but would soon continue.

"There..." Starscream sat back and looked at the leg. He'd spent the better part of two human hours at it. "That's the best I can do..." he stood and turned away from the cruiser who sunk down into the chair pulling his leg up under his body. Starscream put all his tools away  
and started to organize his desk. "He should never have touched you...you are mine." Starscream shook his head "I do care about what is mine." He looked at Prowl in the optics. The cruiser just looked away.  
Prowl was trying to figure out if the Mech was being general or really  
cared for him. "Do not think me sparkles."

Prowl shook his head, no and waited. He was starting to think he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. He slid farther down into the chair; it was his comfort right now. Starscream looked around and seemed to be taking stock of the room "Six pods..." he sighed "There won't be room."  
He uttered quietly. "You'll have to go to my quarters." He didn't seem to be too thrilled about the idea. He turned and started to push things out of the corner. "Out." He said of the chair quietly.

Prowl slid down to the ground with a wince, only to see the chair pushed away. He sunk down low to the floor. Starscream pushed a few other big items and bookshelves back and then returned to the spot where Prowl was chained. He reached down and unhooked the heavy metal leash and reached  
around Prowl who tensed. "If you walk, what I have done to stabilize your leg will be undone...now it's walking and getting worse ...or get carried." Starscream did give him an option. Prowl slid closer to him an arm sliding around his neck. He allowed his legs to slide over the seeker's arm as he was lifted up.  
Prowl was smaller than Starscream, it was nothing for the seeker to lift up the body. The cruiser groaned slightly at the discomfort of so much moving. "You would do well to stay quiet in the hallway." The seeker said firmly.

"Yes Starscream." Prowl nodded keeping his optics down to the ground he bit his lip shut. The seeker's room was not far from the lab, only a few turns and doors away. Prowl had been brought to the Nemesis in stasis lock, and had not seen anything other than Starscream's Lab. The Cruiser kept his head against the seeker's chest and just leanedinto him as they walked. There were no other Mechs in the dark hallways.

The door to the seeker's private room opened after Starscream had entered a code in. Stepping inside prowl could make out a few things on the wall. Trophies, photographs, certificates showing his profession before the great-war began. The room was large and quiet, insulated from light and sound.

There were only two rooms, the main living area and the berthroom. Prowl could not believe how strikingly similar their rooms were...on the Ark his room was almost a match. Starscream looked around "You will stay in my quarters...from now on" Starscream shook his head. "Though I know  
it will be difficult..." he smirked and turned to the berth room the Autobot still in his arms.

The berth was wide and dark, and looked soft. Prowl imagined sleeping on it and seemed obsessed with the idea. Starscream took him inside and set him down on the floor near the berth, and turned hooking the chain to the wall and locking it with his security codes. "The rules of the chair  
apply to the berth...I tell you out...on the floor you go."

"Yes starscream." The Cruiser nodded. Prowl hoped Starscream could not  
see his longing optics.

"Good mech..." His servo began to pet the Autobots' head gently. "There's the wash rack...you've got enough slack to reach it when your leg feels up to it...I suggest...before I return...that you get clean...you won't get to stay in the berth long if you are not..."

Prowl's spark skipped at the idea of hot running water. He looked up to see Starscream turn and leave the room quietly without another word. Prowl reached up and fiddled with the chain he wanted to ask Starscream when he would return, but he knew he wasn't allowed to ask questions.

He heard the outer room door hiss open and shut, Starscream was gone. Shifting up on his elbow the cruiser slid away from the berth slowly and clung to the wall limping toward the wash rack, he wanted this shower more than anything. The chain made a soft noise as it was pulled along  
by the Autbot's neck. Prowl reached the rack and looked up closing his eyes "Primus you are beautiful." He reached a hand in and turned on the water. He stood there in a soft daze as the water heated and steam pooled down around his feet. He would get clean and Starscream would be pleased and he would  
sleep in a berth tonight. He stopped thinking it would be with Starscream and then tried to forget about it and focus on his shower.

Stepping into the spray; Prowl Groaned feeling the water rush over his shoulder joints and down his back over his door wings. The pressure was wonderful and he just stood slack in the spray for as long as he felt he could. Soon he found a rag and began to clean himself trying to get all the film off his paint his hand came over his Autobot logo and he sighed and began to painstakingly dig around it in the crevasses to get it as clean as he could. He fluttered his door wings and turned letting the  
spray hit his direct back and he began to run the rag over his torso plates shifting them slowly to clean around and under them in some places.

"Primus." Prowl muttered softly hearing his own voice for the first time in ages. "Feels so nice." It did, on his aching systems he felt the soothing of his sore joints. Even his leg was starting to hurt less.  
Prowl turned and clicked the side of his helm parts of it pulled back and his antenna sunk down into his head slowly allowing him to scrub around his neck assembly and across his features.

* * *

Starscream strode into his lab finding Shockwave waiting for him."I have  
six pods for you."

"Very good...we're going to have to run a few new lines to the pods to keep them running smoothly." The seeker smirked and looked at the wall. "And I will need some energon."

"The requisition was made for you. Lord Megatron informed me of your need and I'm having three crates brought to your lab." Starscream seemed pleased with this. "Do you think this is going to work Starscream."

The seeker raised the plate over his right optic. "I'm not sure...the calculations come out right but then again things always look better on paper." He nodded.

Shockwave nodded and was looking for access ports in the walls to try to build the hook up for the six pods. "Indeed I have found that has happened to myself more than once."

Starscream smirked walking forward leaning on the wall giving the Cyclops a sideways look. "You admit your failure...."

Shockwave turned his optic onto the seeker. "No no...Others just do not know how to follow instructions when written." He nodded. If he could have smirked he would have. Starscream nodded knowing full well what the scientist meant. "We picked up a transmission, from the Earth Autobots...Their scientist Wheeljack was sending specs to their resident scientist on Cybertron ...Percepter."

Starscream nodded "I know of both...did you decode the message?"

Shockwave turned and pulled a datapad from his subspace. "Look at this..." Shockwave gave a pleased sound. "The little failure came up with a way to use the earth's energy to make Energon, without causing a detriment to the human race. Though I care not if they live or die...this is much easier than blowing up their star." He smirked "The calculations are slightly off but I will remedy that...and by making the appropriate calibrations, we can effectively get the energon we need going unnoticed by the humans as well as the Autobots."

Starscream nodded slowly "Should you need help...just ask...I'm giving you preliminary approval but put that past megatron as well."

Shockwave gave a curt nod and looked back at the wall. "I will...you want all six here? Or would you like to have only a few at a time brought?"

Starscream pushed up off the wall and turned around to face the wall. "I need all six in here...I can't work unless I can monitor all six at once."

Shockwave nodded slowly looking down at the floor of the lab. "You've had a pet." He said of the hook and latch that pushed out of the floor where Starscream's chair use to sit.

"I still do...it's in my room." Starscream said "I didn't want him getting in the way of my work."

The Cyclops nodded only giving a condescending remark "Him is it?...Of course not."

Starscream bit back his remark that sat on the edge of his glossa. "When can I expect the pods." He shifted the conversation.

"They will be ready and waiting by 0800 tomorrow."

The smirk turned into a smile "Good....For now I'll be in the rec room."

"Understood Starscream." Shockwave nodded his head and watched the seeker exit the lab.

* * *

Thrust sat next to Thundercracker at the large table. "Oh come on TC you gotta believe me!"

"I do not." Was the even reply. Thundercracker took a sip of his energon and looked up to the door as Starscream strode in.

"Well ...they don't call me THRUST for nothing." Thrust started to laugh until he was whacked upside the head. "Ow...hey Starscream what was that for?"

"For being boastful." Starscream sat down on Tundercracker's opposite side "Where's Warp?"

Thundercracker smirked "Patrol.." he shifted "With Ramjet."

"Those two have been spending an aweful lot of time together." Starscream said softly.

"That's cause Warp...teleports to his room at night and-" Another clang to the helm "TC! It's true I hear them...OW!" another.

Starscream shook his head "And the other reject?"

"Haven't seen Dirge all day....he's grumpy though." Thundercracker said "Was talking about the Autobot again...wishes you'd let him have at turn at him."

Starscream's optics thinned "I see." Starscream shook his head "He's the most uncontrollable...."

"I'll speak to him Screamer." Thundercracker put a hand on his commander's shoulder plate. "I'll take care of him."

Starscream fed up with the conversation stood. "See that you do you're the sub commander of the seekers...if you think you cannot do it I'll see that Skywarp does." He said before moving out of the room.

"Man screamer has a friggin pipe up his aft er somethin - OW TC! STOP HITTING ME!" Thrust pushed Thundercracker's arm but he couldn't budge the larger Jet. Thundercracker just laughed.

"Drink your energon and shut up." His laugh died down softly until he saw Hook enter the rec-room. "Excuse me." He stood up. His smirk was apparent as he crossed the room to his berth partner.

"No..." Thrust was talking to no one now. "I can't feel the love tonight...not at all..." he slumped down on the table and just watched the room. TC and Hook were old news, no one seemed to care they shared a berth, they were not bonded. They were just another couple that lived on the Nemesis.

Hook turned from crank case and smirked at the seeker making his way in his direction. "Thundercracker." He said as the blue jet stepped forward. "How was your day?"

"Well enough." He looked down at crankcase giving him a nod.

"Sirs." Crankcase stood and moved away from the both of them. He moved back to the table where Thrust was and sat down.

"Younglings." Hook murmured. "Are you ready to return to our quarters?" His optics shifted up to the jet.

"Soon..." Thundercracker said "I need to speak with Dirge first."

"Whatever for?" Hook turned his head.

"The Autobot Starscream is keeping, he keeps threatening to go in and take him, Starscream wanted me to talk to him, get him to get the idea out of his processor." Hook nodded at the words. "No idea why he wants him so bad."

"Been a while since he's had an interface I suspect, and the most prone are usually good targets." Hook said offhandedly the medic knowing his Psychology well. "I'll make sure to give him and evaluation myself."

"I still have to say something to him."

Hook nodded and tipped his head to the side "I'll accompany you, and afterwards I have some high grade in our room....if you are interested."

Thundercracker's smile broke, only hook ever saw this smile, and he nodded. "Of course I am interested...sounds....wonderful." The words were crested by a sigh from the blue seeker. "Hook?"

"Yes Thundercracker?" The medic looked up a hand reaching forward to touch lightly at the jet's elbow joint.

"It's nothing...let's find Dirge."

"Then let's go." Hook made a sweeping gesture for the jet to go first and Thundercracker stepped ahead of him. Thundercracker wanted to say something to Hook but it could wait, and it would be drawn out with high grade.

* * *

Starscream would return a few earth hours later, to find Prowl clean, glistening, and in recharge on the berth. All the lights were still up. It was late so the seeker made no push to move him it would be too much effort. Lying beside the Autobot he turned away from it and tried to get some recharge on 'his own' side of the berth. Starscream reached to the data strip on the side table and lowered the lights. A lot of things flooded to his processor. The hatchlings, His other work, and Thundercracker's revelation that Direge wanted to take Prowl from him.

He didn't like this one bit. He wanted to scowl, to go out to find dirge and press it into his Primus forsaken sstems that he needed to stay away from what was his.

Starscream tried to cast it out of his mind. He rolled back to look at the cruiser who was deep in recharge. A clawed finger extended Starscream reached out and ran his digits over the Autobot's chassis. Prowl's intake hitched but he didn't awaken. Before his optics shuttered Starscream smirked, it was nice to have his things of importance all in his room, they were his after all. Starscream fell into recharge the back of his clawed hand resting against Prowl's chassis. Prowl's arm  
after a while moved up and laid across the arm. The two were distant from one another, but ever close. _You belong to me now_. Was the last coherent thought before his Processor went dormant and his recharge subroutines took over.

* * *

To be continued....


End file.
